Terrible Things
by Fujihara Natsuko
Summary: AU fic. Kuroh remembers the memories when he was with Yashiro...when Yashiro was still around. Read to know more! Yaoi content; fluff and angst only. Rated K . Please read & review!


Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating in such a long time, I was lazy haha. OTL

Anime: Project K

Pairing: Yashiro x Kuroh (yaoi) (I am sorry okay)

Genre: Fluff, angst

Warnings: AU, yaoi, and Yashiro…dies. Sorry /bows/

The story is based on the song Terrible Things by Mayday Parade. I'd recommend that you listen to it while reading this story. Meanwhile, a little bit of Forever & Always by Parachute has been incorporated in. For the full effect, I recommend that you listen to Terrible Things while reading the story. Thank you!

Please read and drop a review! Reviews keep me warm at night!

* * *

_Scrape the whites against the bottom of the bowl, tearing, tearing the yolk._

_Fold the omelet quickly while the egg is still half-cooked._

_The outside should be a bright, golden yellow._

_Start from the skin._

_Mince finely._

_Serve hot!_

Yatogami Kuroh sighed as he finally finished making the bento for Yashiro. _Just the way he's always loved it_, Kuroh thought, a wistful smile on his face.

"_Eh? Kuroh, you made lunch for me again today?" Yashiro asked, with a little surprised look in his amber eyes._

"_I thought I told you that I would be making lunch for you every day. Eating too much takeaway isn't healthy. You ate fried food for an entire week and look what happened to you? A fever and a cough that lasted another week – see what happens when you eat too much takeaway?" Kuroh admonished Yashiro gently, as he wrapped the bento up._

_Their eyes met as they shared a soft kiss._

Kuroh smiled at the memory. He was always the one having to take care of Yashiro when he was sick; that Neko would mess things up if he let her take care of his Shiro.

He refused to let anyone make Yashiro suffer.

"_Shiro, I'm coming in," Kuroh called out, before opening Yashiro's door._

_There was no reply from him._

_Kuroh's breath hitched._

_Setting down the bowl of warm soup carefully on the table beside the bed, Kuroh quickly checked Yashiro's breathing. He sighed in relief – he was merely asleep._

_Kuroh glanced at the sleeping boy's face. He was so peaceful when asleep, with a small smile on his face._

_He smiled as well. He wondered what Yashiro was dreaming about._

_Gently, ever so lightly; Kuroh brushed the hair away from Yashiro's face, resting his palm on his forehead._

_Suddenly, Yashiro's eyes opened, scaring the poor man._

"_Shiro, I thought you were asleep."_

"_I was…until you came in…so I pretended to be asleep to see what you would do!" Yashiro giggled delightedly._

"…_I made you vegetable soup," Kuroh muttered, blushing, embarrassed at his actions being known by Yashiro._

"_Hooray!" Yashiro cheered. He sat up quickly, but clutched his head when he felt a bout of dizziness._

"_Shiro, are you okay?" Kuroh asked concernedly. "Don't sit up so quickly or…"_

"_Yeah, I'm okay! Don't worry so much, Kuroh! Or else you're gonna get wrinkles…like an old lady…you know those scary ones with their faces looking like scrunched up aluminum foil? Yeah! And…"_

"_Shiro, shut up or I'll eat the vegetable soup for myself."_

_Yashiro pouted._

"_Come on, the soup is hot. Don't drink it when it's turned cold," Kuroh reminded Yashiro as he blew at a spoon of soup.  
"Aaaah…" Yashiro opened his mouth, waiting for Kuroh to feed him._

_Kuroh rolled his eyes. Shiro was such a baby sometimes._

_Yashiro beamed as he gulped down the soup._

Kuroh shook his head to clear his mind. It was no use bringing up the old memories now.

After all, Yashiro wasn't with him anymore.

He looked around the house for Neko; now that Yashiro was no longer by her side, she always wanted to tag along with Kuroh. She'd never liked being without Yashiro – or being alone, for that matter.

He shrugged when he couldn't find her. He was sure that she would know where he was going.

Kuroh checked his reflection in the mirror.

He was dressed in black and white, just the way that Yashiro liked it.

"_Kuroh…don't wear all black!" Yashiro whined._

"_And may I know why not? It's a cold day and dark colours will absorb more heat," Kuroh gave him a look that immediately put a pout on Yashiro's face._

"_It's such a gloomy colour! Kuroh isn't supposed to be gloomy! Here, wear this white scarf if you're cold! Don't wear that black one," Yashiro pulled Kuroh's favourite black scarf off and placed one of his own white ones around his neck._

"_There, you look so much better now," Yashiro smiled proudly._

_Kuroh shook his head at his antics, but didn't protest anyway._

_Besides, he was starting to like this scarf._

Slowly, Kuroh's hand reached up to touch his white scarf. It was just as pristine and perfect as it had been when Yashiro had handed it to him.

His eyes clouded over as he pressed the scarf to his nose, breathing in Yashiro's scent.

He missed him so much.

* * *

The bus journey to his destination was a long and bumpy one. Kuroh frowned. At this rate, the bento was going to be ruined. His left hand instinctively clutched the sides of the basket more firmly and his right snaked around the bento.

He wasn't going to make Yashiro think that his cooking and food organizational skills had worsened over time. Oh, no, he wasn't going to let Yashiro tease him from wherever he was.

Slowly, Kuroh drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Kuroh jerked awake.

It was that dream again. The memory haunting him ever since that day had appeared in his dreams once more.

Kuroh rubbed his eyes and resolved not to fall asleep. He was nearly there, anyway.

* * *

Finally, Kuroh arrived at the fence of the fields. It opened with a loud creak that echoed in the empty silence as he pushed it.

Ignoring the colourful flowers sprawled over the expanse of the field; he headed straight for the one black stone in the center of the field. It was decorated with hundreds of white daisies; Yashiro's favourite flowers, Kuroh recalled with a pang in his chest.

"_Ne, Kuroh, when I die, can you put my gravestone in the middle of this huge field? And then it's gonna be decorated with white flowers! Oh, and make it black please~" Yashiro tugged at Kuroh's sleeve as he lay in the hospital bed._

_Kuroh frowned. "Don't talk about dying. You're not gonna die."_

_Yashiro smiled sadly. "Everyone dies eventually."_

_He turned his head to face the window._

"_I'm gonna die, too."_

"You weren't supposed to talk about dying, Shiro…" Kuroh murmured, setting the bento in front of the stone. He traced his fingers over the words carefully carved on the stone.

_Isana Yashiro_

_Born on June 1 and does not wish to state the date he died_

_Proudly married to Yatogami Kuroh_

"_Don't worry."_

A single tear rolled down Kuroh's face.

"_Shiro, do you wanna like…get married?" Kuroh asked, blushing._

_Yashiro looked at Kuroh in surprise. "Why do you ask?"_

"_Because…well…I want to marry you."_

_Yashiro stared at Kuroh. Then he started laughing._

_Kuroh's forehead creased. "Why are you laughing? It does not seem like a ridiculous request to me."_

_Yashiro wiped away his tears of laughter. "You didn't seem like the type to want to get married…or even ask in this manner…pffft HAHAHAHA!" he clutched his stomach, still laughing._

"_But okay…let's get married!" Yashiro beamed at Kuroh._

_Kuroh smiled. He slipped a ring on Yashiro's finger._

"_Kuroh…I have something to tell you…something terrible." Yashiro lowered his head, his eyes clouding over._

_Kuroh ruffled Yashiro's hair. "It can't be that terrible…can it?" He turned to face Yashiro, his smile fading when he saw the serious expression on Yashiro's face._

"_I…have cancer."_

_Kuroh didn't say anything. He simply tightened his hold on Yashiro's hand._

Kuroh's eyes clouded over. He was arriving at the worst memory.

_Kuroh gripped Yashiro's cold hand tightly. Tears streamed down his face as he watched Yashiro's face turn paler by the minute and heard the machine's beeping slow down._

"_Kuroh…don't cry…or I'll be a very sad Shiro in heaven!" Yashiro tried to comfort him without much success._

"_Idiot…don't go saying such things…" Kuroh sniffed._

_Yashiro merely smiled. "But I am going to die, after all…see, I'm on my death bed!"_

_Kuroh ignored him, only responding with a hand reaching out to cup the side of his face._

"_I'll love you forever and always, okay? You just have to remember that even if I'm not right there beside you…I'll always love you…from wherever I am. I'll love you…forever and always…" Yashiro's voice trailed off slowly. He pulled Kuroh in for one last kiss._

_His breathing slowed down._

"_No…don't leave me, Yashiro!" Kuroh yelled. "You can't go! We haven't made all the potato carvings yet!"_

"_Sorry, Kuroh…maybe in our next lives, huh? We'll meet again…I know it," Yashiro murmured. He closed his eyes._

_The machine gave one last final…and long beep._

_And in that moment, Kuroh could think nothing except, he's gone._

Another tear made its way down Kuroh's cheek.

It was raining again…just like the day Yashiro had died.

Perhaps, the sky was mourning for Yashiro too.

* * *

So, how was it? :) Did it make you cry? If it did, let me know! And state if it's crying internally or literally crying...

Please review! Or favourite if you like it, but since I prefer constructive criticism, a review would be better.

Thank you for reading and have a nice time bawling if you must!


End file.
